Timothy Knight/Relationships
This page is comprised of Timothy Knight's relationships with various other characters he interacts with. Affiliations Shadow Strikers Tim is a member of the Shadow Strikers and the group's resident intellect, hacker and Chi Wizard. He is usually the one the team relies on for real world information and Chi spells to use against demons. Relatives *Unnamed father and mother Parents While the extent of Tim's relationship with her parents is mostly unknown, it is likely they are relatively close. His mother is noted to be a neat freak and his parents recently bought him a car. Friends Drago Drago is one of Tim's best friends. At first, their interaction was limited, due to Mala's feud with and refusal to accept him. Despite Mala's anger towards him, Tim, like Mavis, chose to remain neutral in the conflict since they did not know Drago particularly well. However, as time went on, Drago was eventually accepted into the group and mended his relationship with Mala. From this point on, Tim developed a good friendship with Drago. Lang Yan Lang Yan is Mala's Crystal Demon Sorceress mother and an ally of Mavis'. Despite Mala's initial insistence that Lang Yan was their enemy, Tim did not consider the Sorceress to be so. Instead, Tim considered Lang Yan an ally. This was due to the fact that when he and Mavis were accidentally sent to the Demon Netherworld, it was Lang Yan who protected them from Hsi Wu and assisted them in reuniting with Linos and Remington, who had gone to the demon world to save them. Linos Linos is Tim's best friend and the first human Linos revealed himself to. While other humans would have run away screaming, Tim found himself greatly interested in Linos as a specimen. He helped Linos adjust into human society by teaching him various social cues and graces and even using his hacking expertise to get Linos enrolled in his high school. Tim was also the one who introduced Mavis to him and he considers the two among his closest companions. Throughout their time together, Tim became somewhat of a confidant for Linos in adjusting to the human world. Like with Mavis, Linos is highly protective of Tim, not only fighting off bullies that commonly harass Tim, but also desperately fighting to save him from the Demon Netherworld. Mala Reid Mala is Tim's half-demon friend as well as his mentor in Chi Wizardy. He is one of her classmates and a fellow teammate of Shadow Strikers. The two have a close friendship based mostly on their shared interests in more sophisticated aspects of life and due to the fact they are considered the more mature and academic members of the group. They met briefly during Mala's first day at lunch when Mavis introduced her to him and Liam. The introduction was cut short when Liam pulled his two friends back and declared she was a demon in disguise. Tim put his hacking skills to use to retrieve her personal information from the school's computer system. Unlike Linos and Mavis, Tim sat somewhere in the middle when it came to his two friends' opinion on Mala. While Linos was certain she could be evil and Mavis was defending Mala as her friend, Tim sided with both each time they made logical arguments. This suggests that he did not view Mala as evil right away, but considered either option and logical possibility. At Linos' suggestion, Tim became the Chi Wizard of their group in order to properly combat Daolon Wong, as Mala could not do this herself because of her demon heritage. Though reluctant at first, Tim accepted the position and became Mala's apprentice. With time, Tim embraced learning Chi Wizardry and took a great deal to observe Mala when she would perform a spell. Mala would on occasion instruct him in order to help him build hands-on skills. When Mala and Linos became sick and unable to combat Daolon Wong, Mala gave Tim a portion of her Crystal Demon Chi so he and Mavis could battle in their place. Though Tim experienced difficulty at first, he eventually got the hang of using her powers and returned them after they acquired the Phoenix Coin. Mavis Callahan Mavis is one of Tim's best friends since they were children. Despite their largely contrasting personalities, the two have maintained a strong friendship to this day. In particular, where Tim is hard working, diligent and responsible, Mavis is lazy and careless, things that Tim often scolds her for, though that is mostly out of care for Mavis and a desire to see her succeed academically. Tim often finds Mavis annoying, which he is not afraid to voice, but Mavis never takes it personally and sometimes adjusts herself accordingly to better help her friends. Old Man Kuang Old Man Kuang is a former Chi Wizard and mentor to the Shadow Strikers. During Tim's tutelage in Chi Wizardy under Mala, Tim would regularly seek advice and information from Kuang regarding spells and greatly valued his wisdom. Remington Ryder Remington is a former enemy of Tim's by proxy due to his alliance with Linos and Mala and later friend. Like with Mavis, Remy's focus on Linos and Mala drove him to largely ignore Tim since he is human. However, when Tim and Mavis fell into a trap that was meant for Linos, Mala and Drago, Remy was forced to put aside his prejudices and work with demons in order to rescue the pair. This gave way to Remy's changing views on demons and his eventual befriending of the group. Enemies Daolon Wong Daolon Wong is one of Tim's enemies, with whom he often encountered with her friends in pursuit of the 13 Coins. It was Tim who was elected to learn Chi Wizardy in order to combat Daolon Wong, leading to several encounters and battles between the two. Demon Quartet The Demon Quartet is a group of four Demon Sorcerers released by Daolon Wong who wish to take over the world and are the enemies of Tim. It was Tim's research into and generation of the banishment spells that allowed the Shadow Strikers to banish each of the Demon Quartet back to the Demon Netherworld. Shadow Legion With Tzan Ren's return came his fearsome Shadow Legion, an army of shadow demons bent on taking over the human world. Tzan Ren Tzan Ren is Linos' Shadow Demon Sorcerer father and an enemy of Tim. When Tzan Ren arrived in the human world to kill Linos, Tim aided his friend in rescuing Mavis from Tzan Ren, defeating him and banishing him back to the Netherworld. Category:Character relationships (fan) Category:A to Z